Short Stories
by Amy494walker
Summary: Unrelated drabbles featuring various characters, genre's and pairings. Rated K plus, max.
1. MorganxHotch, PreSlash,  K

**Title:** Periphery

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, no profit made.

**Rating:** K

**Character/s:** Hotch/Morgan - pre-slash

**Summary:** Drabble 1: Hotch wants that which he doesn't dare take.

**Prompt:** Hotch/Morgan, pride, "I will not bend, no matter how much I want to break."

* * *

><p>Of all things, Aaron Hotchner never pictured temptation as the thing to be his undoing. One chaste, dry kiss in the moments following a near lethal confrontation and suddenly Derek Morgan was all he could think about. The way those lips had felt, even for a second, against his. The musky smell of the man, the eyes with dilated pupils staring at him filled with shock at his own actions, as though he had been more surprised by the fact that he had kissed his boss than Hotch was. It was starting to become a problem.<p>

Nothing had been said since. He had of course noticed Derek watching him, as he was sure he had been noticed watching him back, and he knew what Derek was doing. He was waiting.

Waiting for Hotch to, one way or another, make the decision about what would happen now. Was it because Derek already knew what he wanted? Or because he didn't. Was he waiting for Hotch so he could move past all this, or was he waiting for Hotch to keep him from having to decide at all. What was he thinking? What was he feeling? He felt as though he could drown in the uncertainty because, truth be told, he didn't know what to do either.

They where sat on the plane, returning from a case with everyone around them asleep and Derek listening to music through his headphones. Hotch, having formulated a plan, nudged his knee to get his attention, waited for Derek to remove the headphones and asked, "You want to grab a drink when we land?"

"Sure." Derek replied, a hint of cautious speculation coloring his tone.

Taking the leap, Hotch swallowed the lump in his throat and asked, "Where do you want to go?"

He was giving the man an opening. He would be concerned that his actions where slightly manipulative where he talking to anyone else. But Derek was a brilliant profiler and Hotch knew that, amongst professionals, his little tricks weren't manipulative, but actually painfully transparent.

Hotch saw the light of understanding glisten in Derek's eyes and knew he would receive one of three possible answers.

One, Derek would let Hotch know that he wanted something to happen between them and suggest either Hotch's apartment or his own. A personal setting with just the two of them.

Two, he would answer that he didn't want their relationship to progress beyond friendship by suggesting the go to the local bar they always visited with the team for downtime amongst friends.

Of course the final and less desirable answer was not only the one he was most expecting, but was also the one he got.

"Where ever you want." Derek answered in a smooth voice.

_'Damn him.'_ Hotch thought. Well, at least he had his answer now, Morgan was waiting, and would continue to wait, for Hotch to make the next move.

If only Hotch felt he had it in him to do that because good god did he want it.

He could fool himself into thinking that his hesitation was entirely down to the obvious problems associated with a relationship between a unit chief and his subordinate or down to concern about compromising the integrity of the team. It would be really easy to make himself believe they where the motivations behind his reluctance because they were, in a big way, very important factors.

However, Hotch was not a fan of self-disillusionment and so admitted to himself, he was just too proud. Not only was he inexperienced with same sex relationships and therefore extremely nervous about it, but he couldn't get over the childish notion that, well, Derek had started it.

Trying not to chuckle at his own petulance, Hotch decided that it kind of was rather unfair of Derek to make a move on him, confuse him like this, and then just walk away and expect Hotch to be able to figure out what to do.

Even knowing that Derek sensing his confusion was exactly the reason he had backed off didn't help. Because his feelings were making him flounder. They were making him nervous and self conscious and Hotch did NOT like it. It made him defensive and when he was defensive, he became stubborn.

He just knew he'd make a jack ass out of himself if he tried to do anything and refused to put himself in a position to be humiliated, he'd had enough of that as a child.

With a sudden awareness of his surroundings, Hotch realized Derek was staring at him. He was waiting for Hotch to choose where they would go for drinks. Choose where their relationship would be going._ 'Oh god, I don't know how to do this.'_ Hotch thought, beginning to panic.

"If you're offering, I could use a few cold ones. Meet at the usual place?" Hotch had never been more grateful in his life to hear Rossi's voice, obviously not asleep as Hotch had thought. He had also never been more grateful for the agents penchant for inviting himself along places without asking.

"Sure, sounds great!" Hotch answered with relief, surprised to hear Derek respond simultaneously with a confirmation of his own, oddly enough sounding even more relieved that Hotch.

As Rossi settled back into his seat with the smile of a promised night of drinking, Hotch considered what possible future his and Derek's relationship could have. Both of them were seemingly too proud and too damn unsure to do anything about it. What hope did they have? Where they just to spend the rest of their lives skirting along the periphery of something more but neither mustering the courage and humility to reach out to it.

Hotch just knew that if he could put everything aside, all the fears, all the uncertainty and take a chance, that they could be something great. They could be so much both to and for each other, he didn't doubt that. The one thing he did doubt however was his ability to strive for it. There was so much weighing his mind and his emotions down that he didn't think he could ever even dream of simply pushing it aside. And he was sure that the temptation to do just that, held back by his inability to act on it, would indeed be his undoing.

End.


	2. Garcia, K

**Title:** Guilt Tinted Glasses

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, no profit made.

**Rating:** K

**Character/s:** Garcia

**Summary:** Garcia wasn't wrong, Gideon was just a jerk.

**Prompt:** Garcia, Pride, She is good at what she does

* * *

><p>"He's such a jerk." Garcia mumbled to herself as she pulled components from her formerly beloved computers in a desperate attempt to remedy the situation she found herself in.<p>

Where the hell did Gideon get the nerve to call her stupid? How many times had her genius saved his ungrateful butt? How did he think he had the right to judge her for trying to get a little downtime on her own, personal laptop while he was off on vacation?

Did she get a vacation? No, of course not.

Garcia wasn't freaking psychic. There was no way she could possibly have known there was a tech-savvy UnSub out there just waiting to hack into her personal files. This was an entirely unavoidable situation and she knew that the only reason Gideon tried to blame her was because that was what he did, found someone to blame for everything. Did it ever occur to him to maybe blame the UnSub?

But, if anything happened to any of her babies because of the stolen information and he tried to blame her for that, so help him god she would kill him with her bare hands.

As though she would ever, _ever_ do anything to endanger any of them. They where her family.

She sat cooped up in her office day in and day out, churning out miracles like a fairy factory and she never got any appreciation. Instead she was ignored or, as a recent development, used as a scapegoat by someone who wouldn't understand the concept of culpability if it bit him in the tooshie.

"Stupid jerk." She repeated for the 5th time.

She absolutely refused to feel ashamed for her actions. She deserved a life outside of the misery she saw everyday and they just needed to accept that.

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, Garcia tried to focus on her work and found that it was a lot harder than it should be to do so. If what she was feeling was anger, why did it seem like she couldn't breath?

If she didn't think her family was in danger because of the information she had kept on the computer, why did she have a white hot ball of guilt in her chest.

And if she felt no shame for her actions, felt no blame, then why were there tears streaming down her cheeks as she sat on the floor, cursing everyone but herself.

End.

A/N: I'm going to keep this in-progress because I often write little things that I feel are too short to post so I'll feel better having a place to put them :)


	3. ReidxPrentiss, Established, K

**Title:** Unknown Dreams.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, no profit made.

**Rating:** PG

**Character/s:** Reid/Prentiss Established.

**Prompt:** reid/prentiss married and shes pregnant :) - PG

**A/N:** These next six (and probably the rest after them) weren't written for the Seven Deadly Sins meme but from my asking for prompts on tumblr because I was bored. :P

* * *

><p>"But what if you get to work at the same time as everyone else, your all cramped into the elevator and someone is knocked into you?" Spencer asked, becoming more and more convinced of the risks involved with Emily remaining at work in her 3rd trimester.<p>

"I'll be careful not to get onto overcrowded elevators. Promise." Replied Emily patiently. Honestly she wasn't surprised by Spencer's fussing, she was actually amazed he had taken this long to finally snap.

Taking his hand in hers, she looked her husband in the eyes and spoke softly, "Spencer, I know that you've read all the books you could find on pregnancy since we found out and now you know every bad thing that can possibly happen. But I'm not going into the field, I'm not even traveling any more. I'm sitting at my desk filling out paper work. It will be fine."

Frowning, Spencer whispered, "You can't know that. I don't know what I'd do.."

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips sweetly, using her thumb to stroke his cheek. "I would never do anything to risk you having to find out. Do you understand me." She was relieved when he nodded.

"I just never thought I'd .. you know, want all this, marriage and kids. Now that I have it I just .. I .." Spencer raised his hands and scrubbed them over his face roughly, frustrated and not being able to articulate himself. Emily felt a pang in her chest, god she loved this man.

"Now that you have it," she said firmly, placing a finger beneath his chin and urging him to look at her, "It's not going anywhere."

When Spencer murmured, "I know, I'm sorry. I just get crazy. I ... I just love you so much." and reached forward to wrap her in an embrace, Emily felt tears sting her eyes and decided to blame them on the hormones.

But the truth was, Emily had never really known she'd wanted all this either, and she felt every ounce of fear that Spencer did. But she wasn't going to let fear control her and she wasn't going to let it ruin this. Because this was everything she ever wanted without even realizing it.


	4. Strauss, Rossi, K

**Title:** Unfair.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no profit made

**Rating:** K / PG

**Characters:** Rossi, Strauss.

**Prompt:** Rossi/Strauss, time: around birth of BAU, why they dislike each other now— he got promoted over her before. PG-13

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me." Erin hissed, furious. How the hell could the director be doing this. She was the one with the exemplary record, who followed the rules and made sure her reports where always filed on time.<p>

But Rossi! That .. that ... Lothario was always to busy hitting on the receptionists to bother with unimportant things like anti-fraternization rules and deadlines.

To be told that she was losing the chance at junior section chief to that incompetent fool didn't just sting, it damn right infuriated her.

"This is nothing personal Erin, it's just a matter of public perception." Director Collins smarmed from behind his desk. _'Public perception'_ Erin thought bitterly, she knew what that meant.

"So this is because I'm a woman?" She knew that verbalizing this hypocrisy was not going to get her anywhere, he'd just deny it, but damn it! This wasn't fair.

"Now come on, you know that you are a valued member of this team. This is just the way the game is played."

Erin gawped. He actually wasn't going to deny it.

"You know what you can do with your 'game'" She said coldly as she stood, "You can go screw yourself with it." And turned to walk out of the door.

She heard Collins sigh behind her back and shook her head to herself while opening the office door. Her progress out of the room was halted by David Rossi himself blocking the way, hand raised to knock and looking as smug and arrogant as ever.

"Erin, sorry I didn't realize. I'll come back." He said turning to leave.

Erin however opened the door to motion him inside, "No, no. Please stay. Have a seat. Have everything." And with that, she stormed out of the room, head held high.

One day. One day she was going to run this place and she was going to make it her mission to ensure that any man who thought the where smarted than her, who thought they where better suited to her job just because she was a woman and any man who felt he had the right to comment on any aspect of her life knew just how bad of an idea it was to cross Erin Strauss.


	5. HotchxReid, Jack, Humor, K

**Title:** Play Wrestle

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no profit made

**Rating:** PG-13

**Character/s:** Hotch/Reid, Jack

**Prompt:** Hotch/Reid, Jack witnesses something sexual, they have to explain

* * *

><p>Breakfast time was always a very pleasant time in the Hotchner-Reid household and this morning was no different. Jack was finishing up his homework while Spencer and Aaron ate cereal at the counter and worked on the crossword puzzle. Well more accurately Aaron was attempting to both work on the crossword puzzle and fend off Spencer's attempts to answer the questions before Aaron had a chance.<p>

"How can I learn if you wont let me?" Aaron asked both exasperated and amused. The amusement won over in the end though when Spencer, holding back a grin, just shrugged adorably. He gave into the urge to lean over and steal a quick kiss, savoring the feel of the soft lips mingled with the sweet taste of the cereal Spencer was eating.

Jack's voice from the dining table interrupted them, "Daddy."

"Yeah?" Aaron asked, placing his empty bowl into the sink to wash later. Spencer frowned at him and moved to wash both his and his lovers dishes. Aaron would never cease to be amazed at how much of a clean freak the genius had turned out to be, he had never expected it.

"Why were you on top of Spencey in bed this morning?"

The sound of a bowl being dropped into water was the only sound in the kitchen for a long moment before Aaron finally found the strength to speak,

"What? When did you .. see that?" He asked while looking back at Spencer who seemed to be freaking out even more than Aaron. He was staring wide eyed and guiltily at Jack with a crimson blush on his cheeks.

"This morning," The boy answered easily, not really understanding the awkwardness in the room, "I woke up early and wanted to watch cartoons but you where on top of Spencey and he was making noise and I thought he was hurt and you where looking after him so I went back to bed."

Aaron took a deep breath and tried to decide what he was going to do here, guessing from the sounds of near-hyperventilation and repeated whispers of "Oh god, oh god, oh god." from behind him that Spencer wasn't going to be much help in this conversation.

"Spencer wasn't hurt buddy, the noises that he was making was .. him … laughing." He said.

Jack looked at him rather puzzled, "Laughing?"

"Yes," The idea of what to say was quickly forming in his mind, "We woke up early too, so we decided to …. play wrestle."

"Play wrestle?" Spencer and Jack asked simultaneously, sounding equally as incredulous.

Looking back over his shoulder to give Spencer a stern, look that asked, _'work with me here!'_He turned back to Jack and repeated, "Play wrestle."

Jack looked to Spencer with raised eyebrows, wanting to hear his version of events.

"Yeah, yeah." The man said nervously, "I had a nightmare and so your daddy decided that the best way to get my mind off of it was …. play wrestling," he emphasized, sending a look to Aaron to let him know how lame and idea he thought it was.

They both stood there, watching Jacks reaction for a few tense moments before, much to their relief, Jack just looked at them like they where nuts, shrugged and turned back to his work.

Leaving the kitchen, Aaron whispered to Spencer, "That was close."

"Close?" His lover responded in a high pitched but hushed voice, "That wasn't close, that was a disaster. Play wrestling?"

"Hey, it's not like you where jumping in with an explanation. I get that it's lame, I panicked okay." Aaron said defensively.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Spencer said in a tone of voice that effected calm curiosity, "And what happens when he tells one of his teachers, or his _mother_, that he saw us play wrestling in bed?"

_'Crap.' _That hadn't occurred to Aaron yet. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

When Spencer frowned at him, Aaron said, "I can't help it if I can't resist you all sleepy and unkempt in a morning." and moved forward to wrap his arms around Spencer's waist, feeling triumphant when he noticed him trying to stifle a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Suck-up." He said, returning his lovers embrace.

"Spencey, I need help with my maths." Jack bellowed in from the kitchen.

Almost on instinct Aaron yelled back, "Inside voice Jack." Only for the boy to shout "Sorry!" even louder.

Chucking at the antics, Spencer pressed a kiss to Aaron's lips and untangled himself from his arms, moving towards the kitchen.

"Don't work yourself too hard today," Spencer said stopping to look back over his shoulder, grinning saucily, "I want a rematch tonight."


	6. MorganxGarcia, HC, K

**Title: **Concern and Love

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no profit made.

**Rating:** K+ /PG-13, Warning: Mentions of Violence.

**Character/s:** Morgan/Garcia

**Prompt:** should do a Morgan/Garcia pair, about time it should happen :)

**A/N:** God this turned out fluffy but it's Morgan and Garcia, it can't not be.

* * *

><p>Derek was trying very hard to feel put out. To want to be alone and ask Penelope to stop fussing over him and go home for some well deserved rest. The woman had been awake for almost 3 solid days ever since Morgan had been hurt.<p>

But the truth was, regardless of how much he wanted Penny to get some rest, her ministrations where the only thing keeping him from wallowing in a haze of guilt and sorrow. He had tried so hard to save that little girl but a shot to the shoulder, regardless of what Hollywood would have you think, was not something a person just shook off, no matter how determined they where. He had laid there, unable to move, as the UnSub had dragged her away. She had been found dead 2 hours later.

"Are you comfortable like that, I could go get some more pillows if you'd like." Penelope asked, voice full of concern. She had been on the com when he had been shot. She had talked to him, kept him focused until the ambulance arrived. There had been tears in her voice the whole time and their conversation had consisted of her repeating that he was going to be okay and keeping him updated on Hotch's progress in tracking the UnSub.

Derek had tried to confirm her assertions that he would be fine right up until he could no longer do so, blood loss making him too weak to do anything but struggle to breath through the pain.

"I'm fine, baby girl. Sit down?" He asked, matching her concern with his own.

"I'm just gonna get you a drink." She fussed, moving towards the kitchen.

Derek stopped her, "I don't need a drink, I need my girl here next to me."

Returning his smile she thankfully moved toward him and sat, snuggling up to his good side.

"You really scared me. You're not allowed to do that again, okay?" She whispered, face pressed against his chest.

Closing his eyes, tired and comfortable, Derek murmured "I promise."

After a moments silence, Penelope asked, "Are you okay? With the case, the girl."

Derek loved Penelope for being concerned about that, for understanding how hard this was for him but he didn't want to talk about that. Not yet, not when it was still so raw.

"I'm managing with my sweet baby at my side." He charmed. As he opened his eyes though, his smirk fell when he was met with glistening, entirely too serious, eyes.

"I know you're not gonna want to talk about it now. But promise me you will eventually."

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Derek reached a hand, hissing at the pain the action cause, to stroke a strand of hair from Penelope's cheek. He was still looking into those deep brown eyes as he said softly, "I promise. For you." And it wasn't a line. Because Penelope was the one asking, he knew that he would talk about it. Eventually.

When she smiled gratefully at him, he found himself overwhelmed, by everything. The fear he had felt, the fear he had seen in her, his gratitude for her presence here and her unyielding loyalty to him even when he failed to be the protector so many people expected him to be.

But mostly he was overwhelmed with how beautiful Penelope looked in his arms, smiling up at him, a knowing look in her eyes that showed just how well she knew him.

Unable to resist, he leaned his head forward and pressed his lips to hers. It wasn't heated or passionate but both of them knew it was far from platonic. He felt her hum against his mouth, he felt the heat from her body and felt the smell of her, sweet and floral, invade his senses and knew that this wasn't just a kiss, it was a promise.

A promise of loyalty and a promise of love.


	7. Morgan, Reid, FriendshipPreslash, K

**Title:** Again and Again

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no profit made

**Rating:** K+ / PG-13. Warning: Mentions of Violence.

**Character/s:** Morgan/Reid - Pre-Slash/Friendship

**Prompt:** Morgan takes an injury on a case for Reid and Reid can't help but blame himself. "It should have been me."

* * *

><p>The air in the hospital was almost suffocating.<p>

Logically Reid knew that it was his own anxiety that was making him feel that way but it somehow didn't stop him wishing they would turn the damn heating down.

JJ was sat next to him, holding his hand and, as grateful as he was for the support, he didn't feel like he deserved it. He was the one the UnSub had been aiming for. He was the one who had goaded the unstable man into a frenzy in the hope that he would snap and make a mistake. _'It should have been me.' _He thought to himself for the 20th time.

When Morgan had pushed him out of the way of the bullet the first thought that had crossed Spencer's mind was that he didn't have to push him so hard. How terrible was that? Even without knowing that Morgan had been hurt, the man had saved his life. What the hell kind of person did it make him that he was capable of being so ungrateful?

"Spence?" He heard JJ ask and he realized, in his anger at himself, he had tightened his grip on her hand.

"Oh, sorry." he said distractedly.

He could tell JJ was about to say something but at the moment he noticed the doctor who had taken Morgan away coming through the doors and was on his feet in a second.

"Tell me he's okay." Reid asked, his voice shaking with fear.

"He's going to be okay. The bullet thankfully avoided penetrating any vital organs, only grazing the liver. He lost a lot of blood and is going to be out of commission for a while but, barring any complications in the next few days, he should make a full recovery."

Reid raised his hand to cover his mouth, trying to keep himself from sobbing in relief.

"Oh thank god." JJ said, almost laughing in happiness. Reid closed his eyes, now that he knew Morgan was going to be okay, he felt everything from the past few hours catch up to him. The entire room seemed to tilt on its axis. As he heard JJ's voice in the distance asking if he was okay, his legs wobbled and then gave out, failing under him.

He didn't fall though and after a few seconds realized it was because the doctor had eased him back into his chair, "It's okay, just breath." The older man soothed, clearly used to this sort of thing.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked worriedly.

Unable to talk, Reid was let off the hook when the doctor answered, "You've all been through a lot today, I'll stay with him, would you go get him something from the snack machine, and some orange juice," and JJ moved away to do that.

Reid, as instructed by the doctor who he learned was called Doctor Peters, took deep and cleansing breaths.

"When can I see him?" Was the first thing Reid said when once again able to talk.

"He should be waking up in the next hour so, after you've eaten and are feeling a little better, you can go in. For a while." Doctor Peters said, emphasizing the last part.

Fixing the doctor what he hoped was a sincere expression, Reid said, "Thank you. For everything."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>It was 45 minutes later that Reid felt strong enough to walk to Morgan's room unassisted, JJ having insisted that he be the first in.<p>

Reid opened the door and tried not to let the sight of Morgan - strong, capable, active Morgan laid pale and unconscious in a bed, get to him. It was futile of course. He had never seen or imagined seeing Derek of all people this … vulnerable. Even as stupid an idea as he knew that was. Morgan was only human.

Except that he was so much more than that in his eyes.

He was … Derek Morgan.

Taking a seat by the bed, Reid reached out hesitantly to grasp Morgans hand. A horrific thought occurred to him as, surprised by how warm the skin was, he realized he had expected him to be cold. To be dead, as he had thought he would eventually be when he was laid bleeding in Reid's arms.

Despite his struggle to contain it, a stray tear worked it's way down Reid's cheek. Morgan couldn't die. He just couldn't.

"Hey." A weak voice said from the bed, slurred by blood loss, exhaustion and drugs.

"Hey," Reid said, standing to move himself into Morgan's line of sight.

When all Morgan did was look at Reid and smile, Reid felt more tears fall.

"I'm so sorry."

Morgan shook his head lightly and grunted "Nah,"

"It should have been me." Reid was crying now, partly from pain and guilt but also from anger at himself that he was doing this. Morgan was laid here weak and injured and he was taking it as an opportunity to pour his hear out. But he couldn't stop the words from spilling any more than he could the tears, "I was the one he was aiming at."

Struggling to keep his eyes open, Morgan smiled again and slurred, "Do it 'gain pretty boy. Again and gain and gen." His words trailing off as he slowly lost consciousness again.

Lowering his head to press his lips to the other mans hand, not caring whether or not it was appropriate, Reid knew that there was no way he could ever make this up to Morgan, knew that his friend wouldn't let Reid treat it as something that needed to be paid back, but he knew he would try.

He would try again and again and again.


	8. Team, Gen K

**Title:** No Escape

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no profit made

**Rating:** K / PG

**Characters:** Team, Gen.

**Summary:** The team are hunting an enemy who got a little too close to one of their own

* * *

><p>"We need to work this out before he get's away. We have him cornered for now but who knows how long that will last." Hotch commanded, sleeves rolled up and hair mussed. This particular enemy had been giving them the run around all day. The whole team was stood around a table, around Reid, as he stared at the maps and plans before them, trying desperately to find some way to find this bastard.<p>

"Reid, you've been staring at that blue-print for 30 minutes, you got anything?" Morgan asked, a hint of desperation. It was almost as though he was taking this personally. If he couldn't find a way to win this thing, Reid was sure he'd lose it.

Taking a deep breath, Reid said, "There are many possible hiding places here that he could have utilized but if I had to guess, I'd say either here," and pointed to a spot on the plans, "Here, or here."

"All right," Hotch proclaimed excitedly, stood and clapped his hands together eagerly " Split into teams of two, Morgan you go with Prentiss, Rossi, you're with JJ, Reid you're with me. Lets do this."

They each headed off to their designated area's, beaming flashlights into every darkened nook and cranny, listening intently for any sound. They could not loose track of him again.

Reid's heart was beating rapidly in his chest, his palms sweaty. He tried desperately to hide his reaction, embarrassed.

He hadn't thought he would be so afraid of him but he couldn't deny his physical reactions. This whole thing had gotten to him. He had been in Spencer's home, routed through his things, left behind god knows what. He felt dirty, violated and very nervous.

He heard a rustling noise just to his left and froze. _'Oh god, oh god, I can't do this.'_

Luckily, Hotch must have heard it too because he walked back over and peered over Reid's shoulder.

"I think it was your pant leg leg brushing some paper. It's fine."

Reid closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying with all his will to pull himself back under control. It apparently didn't work so well, and when Hotch's hand touched his shoulder it caused him to jump almost out of his skin.

"Eegh."

Wincing, Hotch said, "Sorry. Are you okay. You seem very ... anxious."

_'That's a polite way to put it.'_ Reid thought as he was sure he was sweating profusely now.

Reid nodded and answered "I'll be fine. I'll be better when we catch this ..." only to be interrupted by a cry from the other room.

"I got him, he's running." Morgan yelled loudly, followed by the sound of banging.

Reid and Hotch both bolted out of the Bathroom to find Morgan frantically perusing their target, who was darting around for his life, trying to avoid capture. It was all for naught though as Morgan, more determined that Reid had seem him get in a long time, jumped, seemed to fly through the air and land on the ground, successfully trapping the enemy.

"YeeAHAHH!" Cried Morgan, victorious, "I got him! I got him!" The man was almost hysterical in his glee. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, so glad to have this ordeal over with. Reid glanced over his shoulder, smiling at Hotch, almost confirming that now it was over, he was okay.

"You came down kinda hard," JJ said, with a small chuckle in her voice from Morgan's behavior, "Are you sure he's okay in there? We didn't want to kill him."

They all tensed a moment, listening, until they heard a small rustle beneath the box Morgan had slammed to the ground.

"He's fine." Morgan said, still feeling the adrenaline of finally capturing the pest that had been evading them all day."

Feeling relieved, grateful and once again safe in his own home, Reid centered himself the way he always did, he rambled, "Actually, they are a notoriously resilient species, known to survive odds that no other animal on the face of the planet could be expected to survive, they..."

"Reid, Reid." Interrupted Morgan, chuckling and waving his free hand, the one not holding the box down, though the air "Just enjoy it man. You're free."

That made Reid smile, "I suppose I am. Thank you all so much for taking time out of your weekend to help me, they've always grossed my out." he said, wincing at the still rustling box.

"Yeah," Said Prentiss, smiling, "And it only took us all day."

Rossi stepped forward, carefully avoiding a pile of books Reid kept by his sofa, " Can we not tell anyone that the FBI's behavioral analysis unit was given the runaround by a rat."

Everyone chuckled in agreement.

After they had sealed the rat in the box, complete with air holes, for Rossi to release in the woods by his house, Morgan looked at Reid expectantly, eyebrows raised and said, "You know pretty boy, we didn't do this entirely out of the kindness of our hearts."

Prentiss, looking equally as expectant, said, "Yeah, where's out pizza? We where promised pizza."

Reid chuckled and headed towards the phone, "I'll order it, it's the least I could do. Take a seat."

The day had been one big battle against one little enemy, but the evening? That was a nice night between good friends.

End.


	9. MorganxReid AU K

**Title:** Kismet  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not Mine, No Profit Made  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>MorganxReid  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The scenery is hardly the best part of their run. Short Drabble.  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>CM Prompt Meme Round 3: AU - Morgan/Reid (preslash?) AU M/R strangers who run together in every morning

* * *

><p>Dr Spencer Reid enjoyed running in a morning before work. He especially loved the brisk air of November and the scenic route of the park he chose.<p>

Those were, however, not even close the only reasons he loved running. That came in the form of his sometimes running partner, Derek. He was a Police Officer here in Detroit. On his way to sergeant, and very proud of it, as well he should be. It was an amazing career he had ahead of him, of that Spencer was sure.

He sometimes wondered if he should be doing something more important with this life, with his mind. But he really did love his work at UDM. He greatly enjoyed teaching and he didn't like to undermine how important it was. His teachers had helped shape him into the man he was and he could only hope to accomplish the same for someone else. That was important too.

Plus his mother would never forgive him if he took a job with the 'fascist government regime'.

Spencer, feeling rather foolish but determined none the less, was stood with one foot on perched on a bench tying, untying and retying his shoelace. He had, in his eagerness to see Derek, arrived a little early and was trying very hard to wait without appearing to be waiting.

They had always met for their runs entirely by accident and he wasn't sure he was comfortable with his circumstantial partner knowing he actually looked forward to his company more than the run itself. It had to be an accidental meeting, no matter how intentional.

He was standing a little out of sight of Derek's entry route into the park, and so when the other man finally showed up, Spencer moved to reveal himself but was stopped short. Derek, looking around and not seeing him, stopped and waited. He was waiting for Spencer to show up.

Trying very hard not to grin like an idiot, Spencer cut through the hedges to come in the same way Derek had entered, so that it would appear he was just arriving. He wasn't yet entirely secure enough to reveal that he had been waiting for 15 minutes in the cold.

Taking a second to compose himself, he jogged up behind Derek.

"Hey," Spencer said, trying to be cool, and probably failing as he normally did.

"Oh, hey. I erm, I was just." Derek seemed at a loss for words for a moment before saying, "Admiring the view." and with that he grinned. The smile held as much embarrassment as warmth and Spencer tried to ignore the tingly feeling that spread through his chest.

"Yeah, it's a .. beautiful view." Spencer replied, concerned that he was been to obvious when he continued to stare at Derek's face as he said that.

Biting his lip, the other man nodded almost sheepishly and said, "So you wanna run together again? You were telling me something about erm .. protons?" He was frowning in confusion but Spencer knew it was just an act the had learned to put on somewhere in his life. Their past conversations had been entirely two sided, with Derek commenting and conversing more than proficiently on Spencer's scientific, historical and mathematical interests. He was even rather knowledgeable in the field of classic novels and poems which was, to Spencer at least, probably the sexiest thing about him. Though there were a lot of other things too._ 'Yeah, that seals it, I have a crush. I'm going to screw this up, I know it.'_

Shushing the negative voice in his head, Spencer focused on Derek's smile and replied "The Large Hadron Collider, yeah. It is a marvelous achievement for the scientific community." He was aware he was smiling but didn't care, this was so refreshing. Most people hated listening to his rambles, Derek, however, always listened intently.

"Well, fill me in. I've learned more running with you than I ever did in college," Smirked Derek, clapping a hand on Spencer's shoulder. He seemed to take a deep breath before asking, in a slightly deeper tone than before, "You warmed up already?" .

Breathing through the butterflies raging in his gut at the contact, Spencer simply nodded and tried not to smile like a Cheshire cat as they headed out through the beautiful park together. 


	10. Seaver, JJ AU K

**Title:** Bonds of Resilience.

**Rating:** PG-13/K+ - Warning: Mentions of suicide.

**Characters:** JJ, Seaver. No ship.

**Prompt:** AU: JJ and Ashley Seaver as sisters

* * *

><p>JJ had struggled long and hard not to allow people to know her past. All anyone knew of her was that she was from a small town and had a sister who killed herself. What no-one knew was that JJ had actually had two sisters.<p>

When her father died in a car accident when she 12, JJ and Claire, her sister, had been distraught. With therapy and support from her mother however, she had learned to live her life without the man who had always been her hero, Claire, however, never really recovered.

It would be a lie to say that she didn't bristle a little when her mother told her that her boyfriend, Charles Beauchamp, but it hadn't lasted too long. He was a nice, kind man and he had even understood when JJ had explained that though he and her mother where marrying, she wanted to keep her fathers surname. A year later, Claire committed suicide.

Shook by another loss so soon, JJ took much longer to recover, her anguish only exemplified by the fact that her mother had become pregnant. She knew, even at that young age, that it was ridiculous to think so but she couldn't help but think they where trying to replace Claire. Like getting a new puppy when the old one dies.

It wasn't until college, when Ashley was already four, that JJ really started to open her heart to her little sister.

She had been home visiting for spring break, not much for the crazy parties, when her mom had asked her to look after Ashley while she went to pick up her step-father who'd gotten a flat tire on the free way. JJ had been reluctant but she could hardly say no. She had switched on the TV and not really payed any mind the the child, until she heard a sharp scream. Running into the kitchen, she saw that the little girl had been running with the cheese grater in her hand and now had sever deep bloody cuts on her hand. JJ had immediately dropped to the floor and wrapped her sister in a hug, tears falling down her face. She had, in her negligence, allowed this child to be hurt. She had been so consumed with the grief of losing a sister that she almost allowed it to happen again.

At the hospital, her parents had seen how distressed she was and instead of reprimanding her for allowing Ashley to get hurt, they had sat at each side of her, hugging her and allowing her tears to flow, hushing her repeated apologies and vows to do better.

JJ had been at the academy already when she got the call from her mother. It couldn't be possible. Her stepfather, Ashley's father, the kind and gentle man they loved, a serial killer. When she got home, she found her mother, once again, near breaking point. She wondered how many hits their family could take before it got too much. Ashley was cooped up in her room, tears in her eyes. This wasn't something any 18 year old preparing for college should have to deal with. JJ hadn't been able to think of a word to say and had instead walked briskly up to the bed and held her baby sister as she cried.

They moved not long after that, unable to handle the attention. When they arrived in Washington, they where thrilled to find that nobody knew who they where. It was at that moment JJ decided she was never going to tell anyone about her past, she had to protect her family from more torment. Ashley changed her name to Seaver (she had always been an avid baseball fan) and left for college. She had initially intended to study medicine but JJ was somewhat dismayed by the fact that she ended up doing a criminal psychology course. Ashley convinced her that it was what she wanted to do, so JJ backed off.

To say that JJ was an overprotective sister would be an understatement. She had lost so much that nobody in this world was going to get away with hurting her baby sister.

When Hotch told her that they had called in a cadet to assist in their investigation, JJ had been curious but unconcerned. Though he mentioned that it was a young woman with a serial killer for a father, it didn't register with her as important because Ashley was studying a post graduate degree in advanced psychology.

Or so she had thought. When Rossi and Hotch had introduced the cadet in question, it had been all she could do not to have a panic attack. Ashley was stood before her in a cadet uniform, offering to help in a murder investigation. She caught Rossi's eye and saw a sympathetic sparkle, of course he knew that Ashley was her sister, he had visited them. JJ hadn't come home until after the investigation and so had never met Hotch but Rossi had visited them several times after, giving them updates on the trial and making sure they where dealing well. He had been the reason JJ had applied at the FBI in the first place.

When she had a second, JJ dragged Ashley off to a supply closet, "Ashley, what they hell. I thought you where at Washington State? I called you yesterday."

Biting her lip but looking unsurprised at the confrontation, Ashley replied, "Would you have been okay with this? With me joining the FBI?"

"Of course not," JJ replied, "This job is dangerous. It's no place for you."

"But it's okay for you?" Ashley asked. She laughed a bitter laugh and said, "Admit it, you think I'm weak."

"What?" JJ was perplexed, where the hell had she gotten that?

Ashely, beginning to loose it, spread her arms wide and whispered "All my life it's been the same thing, I try and do something, you're there to tell me I can't handle it. My first memory of you is refusing to leave me alone in the hospital when all I'd done was hurt my hand"

JJ gasped, Ashely had never told her that before. She was just grateful she didn't remember her before that, remember how distant she'd been, "I just don't want to see you get hurt Ash," She put her hands on her sisters shoulders, urging her to look her in the eyes, "I've worked so hard all these years to distance us from him. To shield you and mom from anyone who'd try and harass us for a story. I just don't want you to have to relive this again."

Her little sister had tears in her eyes but refused to let them fall, she bit her lip again and hushed, "I. Have to do this. JJ. I can't keep hiding forever, and if I can help these people? I have to." She took a deep breath before continuing, "There's something I never told you. I knew JJ, I didn't know exactly what I knew, but." Shaking her head against the tears that could no longer be restrained, Ashley grunted in frustration, "I knew that something was wrong, that he was wrong. I saw it and I said nothing, I didn't understand. But I can do something now. I can help stop this guy. Please let me."

At a loss for words, JJ pulled Ashley to her in a comforting hug. Returning the embrace gratefully, Ashley murmured, "Mom knows, I asked her not to tell you," she breathed out a chuckle that blew through JJ's hair, "You're too overprotective for your own good."

Laughing back, JJ moved back and said, "Yeah. Tell me about it."

Fixing her with a serious look, Ashley said, "Mom's okay with us opening up about this now. We're tired of hiding. But, I wont tell them you're my sister. I don't know what kind of protocols there are to prevent family members working together."

"There are a lot." JJ said, "And I want to keep an eye on you." When Ashley rolled her eyes, JJ complained, "Humor me, come on," and chuckled.

Ashley returned her smile and said, "Thank you Jayje. I owe you."

"You bet your ass you owe me." JJ said, smirking, "I'm thinking, you do the next, mmm, 10 loads of dirty dishes after family dinners."

"Ten, are you kidding?" Her sister asked, shocked.

"Oh, okay. I'll just go tell Hotch you don't really wanna work the case then." JJ said before pretending to head for the door.

"JJ" Ashley chuckled, grabbing her wrist, "Okay, okay ten! I agree."

JJ smiled triumphantly, "Good,"

Sighing and sending a mock scowl to her big sister, Ashley said, "We'd better get back, I don't want them thinking I'm playing hookie already."

As Ashley opened the door, JJ called her, "Oh Ashley," She said, smiling sweetly as the other woman turned to face her, "Don't think you're off the hook, I still want to talk to you about the little matter of you lying about joining the academy." She finished by dropping her smile and glowering.

Biting her lips together, Ashley took a deep breath, nodded and said, "Riiight. That."

In a mocking tone, JJ repeated, "Yeah, that. Get your ass out of here." and shooed her troublesome sibling out of the door and unwittingly towards a career she had never planned on being okay with her having. Funnily enough, it didn't stop the swell of pride she felt whenever she though about her sister, the FBI Agent, the warrior.


	11. CM Sherlock Crossover No Ship, K plus

**Catagory: **Criminal Minds/Sherlock Crossover.**  
><strong>

**Title:** Battle of Wills

**Rating:** PG-13/K+ - Warning: Mentions of rape and murder.

**Characters:** Reid, Sherlock. No ship.

**Prompt:** Reid and Sherlock meet (maybe when one becomes involved in the other's case?). A bit of a pissing contest ensues to see who can solve it the quickest/is smarter.

**A/N**: I've never written Sherlock before so, here it goes. (P.S, I think I may have made Reid a little less intelligent than usual but, I'm not a genius so writing for two of them is kind of hard :P)

* * *

><p>"I don't think you're listening to a thing I'm saying." Reid mumbled fruitlessly. He knew the other man wasn't listening to a thing he was saying, he hadn't listened to anyone since he got here, why would now be any different.<p>

"Of course I'm not listening you have no idea what you're talking about." The other man mumbled back, with a heavy British accent. He wasn't even looking at him when he spoke, Reid was having to struggle not to grind his teeth and instead narrowed his eyes at the man, Sherlock Holmes.

_'What kind of name is Sherlock anyway.'_ He thought, petulantly. He was so close to the end of his patience. They'd been working with this guy for 5 days now, he had been called in because one of the women killed had been a British national and the government had wanted their famous detective working with them.

He was, to put it lightly, an arrogant pain in the ass. Reid's ass actually since the rest of the team had spent five minutes with the man and dumped him on a crutch bound Reid.

He didn't know who he was going to beat to death with his crutches first, Sherlock or himself.

Still struggling, majorly, to play nice, Reid gritted, "I know that the killer is a power-reassurance rapist and you looking at this as a standard murder is counterproductive to the case, this guy nee .. "

He was, however, interrupted with a dismissive wave of hand, "Yes, yes. He needs to rape to gain a sense of self but that really doesn't have anything to do with the evidence we're processing right now now does it?" He asked, tone laced with almost tangible sarcasm and derision. God Reid had never wanted to hit anyone before like he wanted to hit this guy.

"Actually when you look at the behavioral differences in the pattern of evidence left by standard murderers as opposed to those seeking some form of psychological satisfaction …."

This time when he was interrupted, with a, "Yes, I'm aware of that. And I've accounted for it already thank. You." Reid stomped over, almost falling, and snatched the crime scene photo from Mr Holmes grasp and complained, "Then how about you fill me in on your idea's, since we're supposed to be working together?"

Mr Holmes stared at him unnervingly for a few seconds before his eyes narrowed minisculely, "The rape is indeed the act of a man trying to boost his sense of self worth but it isn't the motive behind the murders. He doesn't actually intend to kill them." He said, his lip quirking slightly as though he considered his little revelation there something of a victory.

Taking a deep breath and pursing his lips, Reid forced himself to calm before asking, "Then what is the motive?"

Mr Holmes scoffed, actually it sounded more like a small chuckle or a snort, either way it was very …. British.

"And you call yourself a profiler? If John where here he'd have figured it out by now and he doesn't call himself a 'genius'," Reid narrowed his eyes again, "Oh fine, if you'd really like me to do your job for you." He sighed before siting in a plastic chair, crossing his legs, clasping his hands together and looking up and Reid as one would a student about to be lectured. It was pissing Reid off.

"The murder is one of anger and aggression as one would expect of a power reassurance rapist however the fact that he uses weapons found on the crime scene would seem to indicate lack of forethought normally unseen in this kind of killer." He was talking extremely fast, so fast that Reid was sure he was putting him at his most caffeinated to shame, "You could of course say that it is a forensic measure but given the amount of evidence left behind not to mention the fact that each time our killer strikes, he takes with him to the scene, a blind fold and restraints it is my belief that this man intends only to rape the women but in a fit of rage or shame kills the impulsively afterwards. Why else would he cover their eyes if not to keep them from identifying him. A precaution someone with the intent to kill would have no use for."

Reid qiuckly answered, "To keep them from being able to see him, he's insecure and that's his main motivation for the rapes."

"That would almost be clever," Sherlock said with a smile, as though congratulating a puppy for fetching the stick. "If he didn't take the blindfold off after he killed them," He replied, smiling smugly, "If it were to keep their eyes off him, he would leave it on the whole time. It's a precaution, one that his anger renders useless."

At that, Mr Holmes rose, straightened out his suit jacket and gave Reid an almost pitying look, "That is why I believe that your teammates should continue looking at the evidence associated with the rapes while we focus on the evidence associated with the murders. Separate from the assaults. If. That is okay with you, Dr. Reid."

Forcing a tight smile through the teeth that had clenched at the sarcastic use of his title, Reid could only nod and watch as Mr Holmes walked back over to the evidence board.

His theory made sense, a lot of sense and Reid was sure it was going to help them catch the killer. No more women would have to suffer and that was a wonderful thing.

But _damn_ Reid hadn't wanted that guy to be right.


	12. MorganxReid AU Angst

**Title:** Masked Angel  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine, no profit made  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Morgan/Reid  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Morgan/Reid, Morgan is a firefighter, Reid is a professor who gets so wrapped up in his work he forgets he has food on the stove...

* * *

><p>This child really was amazing. The intricacy of his writing style was phenomenal, as disturbed as Spencer felt he should be about the violent nature of his stories. He didn't feel, however, that it was his place to tell Nathan what subjects he should and shouldn't write about. He'd informed his mother as his job required him to do and she had seemed unconcerned.<p>

He'd managed to turn in a 200 page story in the week he'd given them to complete the assignment, and Spencer was only now past the epilogue. The complex structure and almost poetic phrasing was necessitating a slower reading pace than the usual speed which made being a literary professor so easy.

About an hour later, Spencer had to fight to focus, it was as though there where something nagging at his mind, something he'd forgotten. As the minutes went by, the feeling got stronger and stronger. Frowning in thought, he coughed again and ...

Something was burning.

Oh, god. The fryer.

Jumping out of his seat, he realized the room was full of smoke. He hadn't even noticed. He was so frantic he ran towards the kitchen door and pulled it open, even as he remembered that you're not supposed to do that.

Unbearable amounts of heat hit him and he was blown back by the force of the fireball. When his vision cleared, his throat was aching and his skin was hot. Terrified, he raised his hands, almost too scared of the answer he'd receive to brave touching himself. When he finally found the courage, he felt sick when his fingers moved over the skin on one side of his face, it was lumpy and ... wet. He was sure he was over-exaggerating how bad it was but the nausea persisted.

Raising his eyes, he was able to take in the true horror of his situation. The fire was burning through the whole kitchen and had spread along the floor, blocking the front door.

He was trapped.

All thoughts of possibly disfiguring scars where pushed aside for the sheer, desperate fear. He was going to die.

Quickly, he scrambled to his feet and headed to the window. It opened up to the alley behind the apartment building but the fire escape was broken. The ladder had collapsed when some teenagers or something had been fooling around. Being on the sixth floor ruled out jumping.

'Don't give up.' He told himself. 'Get sheets.'

Moving as fast as he could, wary of the flames getting even closer and the smoke getting ever thicker, he rushed to tie together the two sheet's he'd found. He could tie them to the pipe on the wall just outside his window but it wouldn't reach all the way down. He would have to jump a little, but it was better than dying.

Spencer was almost finished with the knot when his legs gave out beneath him. He struggled, he fought so hard to finish but before he knew it, he was laying on the floor. He couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't do anything.

He couldn't save himself.

'I'm going to die. Mom, I'm sorry. I love you.'

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard a crash. He dreamt he saw a man in a mask. He was bathed in light, and he was lifting him up. Spencer had never believed in heaven, but he was pleased to be going there. Maybe one day, he could see his mom again.

That thought was the last his mind produced before darkness took over.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

When the door opened, Spencer immediately let his long hair fall, covering his face. It had only been two weeks since the fire, but that was already and instinctual reaction. He'd been ridiculed enough in his life, he wasn't going to be subject to it again.

He felt a warm hand on his arm and knew who his visitor was before he spoke, "Hey now, come on. None of that."

Derek Morgan was the firefighter who'd carried him from the building. He insisted that the reason he came to visit him in the hospital every day was because he'd found he enjoyed Spencer's company. Spencer was convinced he simply felt sorry for him, that he felt obliged to keep visiting him so he wouldn't be sat here alone. Now all he had to do was convince himself to talk the man out of it, to believe his visits weren't one of the highlights of his otherwise unbearable days. Because without him, he really, actually would be alone here.

"Hi." He said, ignoring the man's admonition and keeping his head lowered. The burns to his face weren't as bad as they could have been and the doctors where sure that in a few months, with the right treatments, they would fade until all that was left was smooth pink markings. Everybody acted as though this was a marvelous thing, and Spencer supposed that when compared to the misfortune of many other burn victims, it was. He, however, had spent his whole life being different, excluded. He knew full well how little a difference was required to make someone stand out.

He saw Derek slowly reach out a hand, making sure he saw the move before he actually touched him, and placed a hand beneath his chin. Spencer bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly because, though he wasn't actually making any move to raise Spencer's head, he knew Derek wanted him to look up.

Eyes still closed, Spencer complied. A tense few seconds passed before he felt Derek shift and move closer. The feel of soft lips ever so lightly pressed to the reddened skin on his right cheek caused him to draw in a ragged breath. When Derek pulled back, Spencer opened his eyes and furrowed his brow, confused.

"Listen to me. I know you're not going to believe me when I tell you that you're beautiful. So believe me when I say that I've spent a few hours every day for the past two weeks talking to you. And, putting aside all I've learned in that time." He said with a teasing smirk, drawing a small smile from Spencer, "You're a beautiful person. And no amount of external damage can ever undo that."

Feeling tears well up in his eyes, and hating himself for it a little, Spencer whispered, "You don't have to say that."

"I know," Derek replied without pause, his tone completely honest, "But I will, because it's true."

Spencer smiled again. Derek was the only thing in his life lately that could inspire such a reaction.

"You did a job and it was a success. But you still came to see me after to see how I was doing. You didn't have to but you did. I'm not the only beautiful one here." He couldn't manage to get his voice above a whisper, but he was sure the other man had heard him.

It was confirmed when Derek took hold of his hand and said, "Well, I'm glad I did."

His grasp on Spencer's hand tightened for a moment as the two men shared a look, one neither could interpreter but felt no pressure to.

Blinking and releasing his hold to a more relaxed stance, he teased, "After all, I'm never gonna lose at trivial pursuit again."

For the first time in 2 weeks, Spencer laughed.

End.


	13. MorganxReid AU Humor

**Title: **Score to You.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine, no profit made.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> FRT  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Morgan/Reid  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Morgan/Reid, espionage

* * *

><p>Despite how carefully Reid tried to lower the window back into place, the damn thing still made a bang<p>

"Shhh." He hissed, realizing but not caring how silly it was to talk to an inanimate object.

He stood and looked around, trying to re-familiarize himself with the room he'd cased earlier at the party. The man to whom this office belonged was in possession of some sensitive information that his clients had hired him to retrieve. He'd already ID'ed a few places it could possibly be hidden, now all he had to do was search each of those places without setting off an alarm.

He checked the safe in the office with no luck, he hadn't expected it to be there; too obvious. Next was the hidden compartment in the wall, not so hidden to a professional, again with no results. That left only the vault down the hall. Reid sighed and bit his lip beneath his mask as he made his way stealthily to the room containing the vault. That damn thing was going to be tricky, it could take him hours to breach it.

_'Unless,'_ he thought to himself upon entering the room and seeing the vault door already open, _'Someone else did all the work for me.'_

He quickly hid himself behind one of the many floor length curtains that adorned the manse and waited. When the man exited the vault, it didn't matter that he was wearing a mask, Reid would recognize that man anywhere.

Derek Morgan. His long time 'friend' working for a rival company.

He and Morgan shared many of the same skills and so where often assigned the same jobs. After all, it was rare that something valuable enough to warrant someone paying their rather extravagant fee's to retrieve was sought after by only one person.

Removing his mask, Reid waited till Morgan's back was turned, closing the vault, before stepping into the open.

"Hello Morgan." Reid said cheerily, smiling at the way the man jumped.

Morgan turned quickly and seeing him, removed his own mask, revealing his carefully blank face, "Reid."

"We meet again." Reid said with a smile, realizing how corny it sounded and not caring. He always had so much fun with Morgan.

"I guess so." He replied.

The two stayed perfectly still for a few minutes, each waiting for the other to make a move. Reid allowed the tension to grow just enough for his plan to work, he needed to know where the man had hidden the disk. When he was confident Morgan was tense and edgy enough, he suddenly stepped forward. He fought not to smile when the other man made the ever so slight movement of his hand upwards, as though fighting an urge to reach up to one of the pockets. He also noticed how he angled his body marginally to the left.

Left inside pocket. Piece of cake.

Spencer raised his hands in a placating gesture, "Relax, I was just hoping we could come to some kind of compromise."

Smirking, Morgan said, "Oh, really. Do you think I don't know you Reid? You're not one for playing fair."

Reid moved to argue but stopped himself, "Well, that's true." He mumbled before brightening, "But, I've turned over a new leaf. I'm trying to make more friends, you know, branch out." He was hoping his words would draw attention from the fact that he was inching closer and closer to Morgan.

He should have known better than to underestimate him.

Morgan darted for the window but Reid managed to jab out a leg and trip him. As soon as the man hit the floor, Reid grabbed his shoulder, turned him and straddled his waist. Before Morgan had a chance to react, Reid pulled free his cuffs and, quick as a dart, chained the other man's hands to the leg of a heavy, oak table.

"Dammit!" Morgan exclaimed, fruitlessly tugging at the restraints. Finally he gave up and turned to glare at a smirking Reid. A smirking Reid trying very hard not to think about how delicious Morgan looked all chained up like that.

"Relax. Like I said. I've turned over a new leaf." He knew Morgan wouldn't buy it, not in the least because Reid wasn't trying to sell it at all, but he enjoyed messing with him.

Morgan continued to glare. Reid laughed.

He trailed his hands slowly up the leather clad chest, attempting to confirm his earlier deduction regarding the location of the disk. He was careful not to add too much pressure so the man would believe he hadn't felt it, but there it was. So predictable. He was disappointed, after a lifetime of being a thief and a conman, Reid liked a little adventure.

"You don't believe me, I understand that." Spencer said with faux sincerity. He leaned down, lips only inches away from Morgan's and whispered, "Why would you?"

He'd expected the man to glare some more, maybe hurl an insult or two. What he hadn't been expecting was for Morgan to lean up and kiss him.

_'This is defintely new.'_

However, unexpected as it may be, he wasn't about to turn up an offer like that. He eagerly kissed back, licking his way into Morgan's mouth, savouring the taste. He moaned when the other man arched, rubbing his hips against Reid's.

The most delightful kiss was interrupted when Reid heard a distinct click. A click that could only come from one thing, picked cuffs.

Dammit!

Reid was already moving, having learned a long time never to let your whole guard down, and rolled away and perched on the window sill of an open window by the time Morgan stood up.

"Kind of predictable aren't you?" Morgan said.

Almost chuckling at the way the tables had turned, Reid just shrugged and said, "Thanks. For the kiss. And for this."

He smirked as he produced the disk he had picked from Morgan's pocket.

"Oh you sneaky little bastard!" Morgan yelled, making a move towards him.

Reid gave a little wave and jumped, landing on a porch roof. He quickly jumped down onto the lawn and when he heard Morgan follow suit onto the roof, he ran. Morgan chased him across the expansive grounds, and Reid was grateful to reach the perimeter wall. Using a tree as a footing point, he used long ago learned wall-walking moves to scale the wall in seconds. He knew it would take Morgan longer than that.

He sprinted to the parked sedan that contained JJ and Hotch, his team mates, jumped in and yelled, "Drive, drive now!"

JJ did as instructed and immediately peeled away. Looking the rear view mirror, he didn't see Morgan and imagined him still trying to get over the wall.

"What happened?" Hotch asked from the backseat?

Reid just said one word, "Morgan." And handed Hotch the disk, he had to check the info was there before they delivered it to the client so he inserted it into a laptop.

"You got it." JJ observed.

Frowning, Reid said, "Of course I got it. You doubted me?"

JJ laughed as Reid smiled and pulled out his notebook from his pocket, "Oh, really Reid? You're still keeping score?"

Ignoring her, he opened his little booklet to the earmarked page, unclipped the pen and marked a I in his column.

"And that makes ... 7/4 to me." He said, smiling brightly at JJ who proceeded to roll her eyes.

Actually, it was 7/5. When he was sure neither were looking, he marked a I in Morgan's section too. It had been a long time since anyone had been able to lower his guard like Morgan had in order to escape the cuffs. And Reid believed in credit where credit was due, even if the man had lost in the end.

Smiling to himself thinking about his victory, Reid was startled out of his thoughts by Hotch.

"God dammit!" The leader shouted.

"What?" He and JJ both asked together, surprised to hear such an outburst from their usually so controlled boss.

Hotch pressed his lips together before glaring at Reid, "The disk." He hissed.

Well, that couldn't be good "Yeah?" He asked carefully.

When Hotch turned the laptop to show Reid the screen, his jaw dropped.

_'No. Way.__'_

There, on the screen. No sensitive information. No plans. No nothing but a few flashing, bright red words.

_"Better luck next time pretty boy."_

Biting his lip, Reid studiously avoided either of his co-workers eyes and sank back in his seat, slouching a little.

Opening his book again, he scribbled out the mark he'd given himself and added another to Morgan's column. Because really? He was freaking GOOD.

Reid turned to look out of the window, doubting Hotch or JJ would be very appreciative of his smile given the circumstances.

Things got more fun each time he met Morgan. And Reid was already looking forward to the next time the crossed paths.

End.


End file.
